


Late Night Drinks

by littlemisserudiite



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Not Canon Compliant (Fairy Tail), mentions of Gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisserudiite/pseuds/littlemisserudiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka meets Lucy at a New York coffee shop after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little old and probably needs to be edited, but I'm not going to because this is one of the few fanfictions I've posted that I liked and it's a remnant of my past. It was originally posted June 16th, 2014.

Maka stared out the window of the coffee shop at the rain and held back a groan. It was late, almost midnight, and yet people still hung around. Probably driven inside by the rain. Maka, of course, was waiting for someone. And for once it wasn't her idiot of a boyfriend. She turned toward door as it opened, the bells above it announcing the arrival of a blonde girl and a pink haired boy. The blonde girl said something to her companion before heading toward Maka. The boy went toward the counter, most likely to get drinks.

"Hey, Lucy." Maka greeted her when she was closer to them.

"Hey, Maka." Lucy replied as she slid into the booth across from Maka. The boy joined them and handed Lucy a cup.

"Soul, why don't you go show Natsu that 24 hour arcade you found?" Maka suggested.

"What kind of name is Natsu?" Soul questioned.

"What kind of name is Soul?" Natsu retorted. Soul smirked and nodded, "Yeah, okay." The boys stood up and Soul led Natsu into the downpour.

"That's your boyfriend?" Lucy asked. "Yep." Maka replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"His teeth..." Lucy said.

"Your boyfriend has natural pink hair." Maka pointed out.

"Soul's eyes are red." Lucy challenged.

"Natsu was raised by a dragon."

"Soul can turn into a weapon."

"So can I."

"Really?" A gleam entered Lucy's eye, "When was that discovered?"

"During the fight with Asura. I don't remember it. All I know is what the others have told me." Maka explained. Lucy seemed disappointed but perked up again almost immediately.

"Gajeel proposed!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Maka gasped.

"Yeah. In the middle of the guild. Mira fainted." Lucy replied with a chuckle. Maka laughed.

"Of course she did. How did Levy react?" She questioned.

"Levy started crying. She was sobbing so hard she could barely say yes." Lucy said with a laugh. The girls continued to chat until Maka's phone rang at a little past one in the morning. She checked it and sighed.

"It's Kid. Probably with another mission in the area. Give me a sec." She said as she stood up. While Maka talked on the phone, the guys returned. They were laughing and shoving each other. Natsu was about to hit Soul when Lucy interrupted.

"Natsu, don't you dare!" She said with an angry look. Natsu pouted and sat next to Lucy. Soul smirked but it was wiped off his face by a sharp look courtesy of Maka. She hit the end call button on her phone and shoved it into her pocket as she returned to the table.

"We got to go, Soul. Kid needs us back in Death City. It was nice to see you again, Lucy." She said. Lucy and Natsu said good bye and Maka and Soul exited the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> If they seem OOC, I'm fully aware. Like I said though, I'm not editing it. (Except for that one sentence where I wrote Natsu instead of Soul. I couldn't leave that.)


End file.
